Anywhere
by HTi
Summary: <html><head></head>"Anywhere's fine as long as I'm with you." The story of Alec and Magnus's romantic vacation during COFA.</html>
1. Bed Head

**Author's Note: So, I wrote this a few days ago when I read on Cassie's Twitter that our beloved Alec and Magnus HAD, in fact, been to South Carolina (I know, I'm really behind in learning it so recently, but still...) Anyway, that thought, for some reason, got me so excited that I just sat down and wrote this! Surprisingly, it's NOT mature material, despite the nature of the inspiration...But whatever.**

**I'd like to say that when I initially wrote this, I didn't really have any plans for it. I wasn't really sure WHAT I was writing. I just wanted to write a scene from Malec's romantic vacation, which I was so frustrated not to see during COFA. This was originally going to be longer, and it was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot, but then I got stuck at the end and felt that I had to keep going, albeit in flashback. You'll see that part in the next chapter - I already have it finished.**

**And that got me thinking. I've read so many brilliant retellings of Alec and Magnus's "lost scenes" over the first three books (in particular, Ariviand's "Call Me" - if you haven't read it yet, I urge you to leave now and start on it, because it's AMAZING,) but there weren't any real retellings of their vacation time in COFA. So, since I was so interested in the vacation, maybe I could try my hand at writing it. I won't promise to be a fast updater - I'm in my senior year of high school and I have little spare time - but I promise to try my best to do justice toward the characters. So, without further ado...the first chapter!**

There were so many things about Alec that Magnus adored.

He was gorgeous, for one thing, even though he liked to hide that very-obvious trait under a head of unbrushed hair and a constant wardrobe of bland, loose-fitting sweaters. Of course, none of that mattered much when the dark-haired shadowhunter was situated the way he was now–naked, with his sloppy hair splayed across the pillow of their shared bed, no better styled than Magnus's own hair, which was free of product apart from the glitter that seemed to permanently reside in his equally-dark locks. His hair was down, the way Alec liked it best, though under normal circumstances he'd have brushed it, at least. Instead, it was sticking up all over the place, and not in a fashionable way. Anyone with a brain could tell he had a serious case of bed-head–brought on by a night of heavy sleep and equally-heavy loving on his favorite shadowhunter.

He leaned down run his hand along said shadowhunter's jawline, satisfied when Alec sighed, shifting ever-so-slightly at the touch. Alec was still tucked firmly away in dreamland, his fingers clutched loosely to his pillow. Magnus had always found it adorable that Alec slept this way; he was a wild animal in battle (and in bed, Magnus thought with a smirk,) but once asleep, he turned into something significantly more docile. He didn't snore, but rather breathed softly, occasionally murmuring sentiments too groggy to be understood. Sometimes he said Magnus's name. He liked that.

As much as he would have liked to, Magnus couldn't stay in bed all day admiring his beautiful boyfriend. He was technically on vacation from his High Warlock duties while he toured the world with Alec, but that didn't stop impatient clients from calling, anyway.

He climbed out of bed, stark naked and unbothered by the open windows, and stretched, crossing the gigantic hotel room to the wooden desk, not bothering to head for his closet, instead snapping on his favorite kimono, made for him by a Japanese merchant–a pretty little thing barely past her sixteenth birthday–sometime in the 1830's. He smiled at the memory. The girl _had _been pretty, but it was her older brother that Magnus recalled with vivid clarity. He had stormed up to Magnus, thinking the foreigner was flirting with his only sister. Of course, he couldn't have been more wrong, especially after Magnus caught a glimpse of the physique under the irritatingly-loose-fitting martial arts outfit…

Shaking his head at the memory, he glanced back at Alec, remembering the day they'd first met. The annoying blond (who Magnus still preferred to pretend was nameless) had strolled in like he owned the place, but it was the quiet, dark-haired boy that had caught his attention, made only more so by his clear overprotectiveness of his sister. Magnus, being an only child, had never had a sister to dote on (though he was sure he would have spoiled her rotten,) and those that did had always made him immensely jealous (and admittedly intrigued.) Picturing once again the siblings from Japan, Magnus thought Alec would have done well in that time period, where his baggy clothing would have been commonplace. He laughed, continuing his walk.

Once reached the desk, he picked up his phone, which had been charging side-by-side with Alec's cell. That was why he'd made the effort to get it instead of merely summoning it to him–he loved the sight of his phone next to Alec's. Maybe it was silly, but there were a lot of memories tucked away in those phones, and the thought of them together always gave him a little thrill. Satisfied, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and turned on the phone, leaning back against the desk so Alec was still in his peripheral vision.

As he'd expected, his inbox was practically full. No less than thirty-two people had texted him in the–he checked the clock–twelve-and-a-half hours he'd been asleep. Plus the time he'd been in bed with Alec, when his mind had most certainly _not_ been on his job.

He scrolled quickly through the messages, trying to decide which ones were trivial and which actually deserved looking into. There were three lost pets, six broken or sprained limbs, _nine_ alleged cases of demon pox–a new record–and one request for a love potion to bring back a high school crush. All of these were dumped unceremoniously into his trash bin. The few clients that actually seemed to possess a genuine problem were each sent a neat little message referring them to the nearest warlock in their respective area.

As Magnus finished replying to a middle-aged woman from Long Island who had left a voicemail complaining of a rather nasty infestation of pixies, he heard motion from the bed. Assuming Alec was just shifting in his sleep again–when he wasn't tangled up with Magnus, he liked to sleep curled up in a ball–he looked up briefly, thumb raised to hit _send_ on the message. But what he saw there made him put his phone down, forgetting all about his client. Old Mallory or Minerva or whatever her name was could survive without his help for a little while longer.

"Hey, baby," he said, crossing the room again to stand at the foot of the bed, leaning against the baseboard as Alec, sitting up in bed and baring all his well-toned glory, swept his hair out of his eyes with much less care than Magnus had just a few minutes ago. Delighted green-gold met sleepy blue, and Magnus's heart melted at another of his many, many favorite things about Alec.

Though he'd lived his entire life in the shadows, Alec's face had always been an open book, displaying emotions in ways his battle-hardened siblings couldn't possibly achieve. That wasn't to say Alec wasn't battle-hardened, as well–the scars trailing up and down his body spoke otherwise–but he was more in touch with his feelings than they were. It wasn't something any amount of training could fix; it was just how he was born. That was how Magnus had immediately known the dark-haired shadowhunter in his doorway didn't bat for the same team as his companions–not that any indication of straightness would have stopped him from hitting on the gorgeous boy, anyway. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few seconds," Alec replied, rubbing his eyes. Magnus nearly swooned. "When I saw you weren't next to me, I…"

"You what?" Magnus prompted him to go on, trailing the edge of the bed to take a seat beside him. Alec blushed.

"It's nothing." He sank back down into the pillows. Magnus caught his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Tell me."

Alec sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this fight.

"I just...I got worried, okay? It's a stupid reaction, I know, but I've spent half my life thinking I could die the next day, and I guess that makes me kind of jumpy…" He looked like he wanted very much for this conversation to be over.

"Don't worry, baby," Magnus said, leaning down to plant a kiss on Alec's soft lips. "I'll be sure to be at your side whenever you wake up from now on."

Alec frowned.

"You don't have to–"

But he was promptly cut off by another kiss, which led to another, and soon enough their general lack of clothing brought them to another level entirely, Magnus's phone lying forgotten behind them.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the ridiculously long AN above - I wanted to get all that out in one, rather than having to piece it all together later. So I'll keep this short. Please review, and since I know I have at least SOME followers from my previous Malec story, I want...five reviews before I post the next chapter. It's already done!**


	2. Like Breathing

**Author's Note: Well, I asked for five reviews, and you guys gave me ten! Thanks a million to each and every reviewer! This chapter might not be what you expected, but it was what came to me after writing the original. This was what inspired me to write the story of their romantic vacation...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**One Month Ago**

"I want you to go on vacation with me."

Alec looked up, surprised. Since returning from Alicante the day before, he had been spending his time almost exclusively at Magnus's flat. His family hadn't questioned this decision–none of them particularly wanted to be at the Institute for a while, where Max's possessions still sat, as if waiting for his return. While Alec _was_ shaken by his brother's death, the real reason for his absence was more personal: after all that had happened in Idris, he'd found he somehow couldn't bear to be apart from Magnus so soon.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking into the warlock's eager green-gold eyes. They were currently tangled in each other's arms, kissing lazily, a phrase Alec had never imagined before his very-public coming-out in the Accords Hall. Since then, it had just been so..._easy_ between them. Like breathing.

"Exactly what I said," Magnus replied, raising an eyebrow. Alec always received a little jolt whenever he did that. "I want you to go on vacation with me."

"You just got back from a vacation," Alec pointed out. Indeed, in the thirty-six hours he'd been at Magnus's apartment, he'd had only a few outside of sleeping to really enjoy his boyfriend's presence. The rest had been filled with irritated and impatient clients, calling on him so incessantly Magnus had finally been forced to turn off the doorbell in order to get some sleep.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I meant a _real_ vacation. One involving air travel, hotels, sightseeing–the whole bit."

Alec frowned. It seemed like an awful lot of effort for a few days off.

"I don't know if my mother would allow me–"

Magnus waved his hand, sweeping away his argument.

"You're of age, now. Your mother can't expect to control your life anymore."

"The Clave–"

"–won't mind if you take a break for a while. With the Accords newly-signed, they'll be in a good mood, anyway. What do they care if one Shadowhunter takes some time off?"

Alec was still adamant.

"I can't possibly leave my siblings–"

Magnus leveled his gaze.

"Now you're just being difficult. Jace and Isabelle will be just fine without you. Plus, they'll have Clary around to train. I doubt Jace will even notice you're gone." When Alec looked hurt, Magnus mended his argument. Ordinarily he'd be irritated that the blond pretty-boy's attention was so important to Alec, but he was pleased with Alec's defining him as a sibling. "Besides, I already talked to Isabelle. She's all for it."

"You talked to Isabelle?" Alec looked stunned. "How?"

Instead of answering, Magnus just pointed to the side table, where his cell phone rested.

"Practically shrieked my ear off with joy, as a matter of fact. Travel brochures kept appearing via fire mail, to the point where I had to actually _sweep_ my closet floor to make room for them."

"...Oh."

Alec was silent for a few minutes after that, mulling the idea over in his mind. Magnus, who was neither a patient person nor a mind-reader, cut in when his amusement with Alec's contemplative face ran out.

"Do you want to go or not?" he asked, his words blunt enough to make Alec sputter. It took him a few more seconds to calm down again, and then he asked:

"What would this vacation...entail, exactly?"

Magnus's heart lifted. He sat up, an impressive feat considering he and Alec were still entwined.

"That's entirely up to you. I was thinking something exotic, you know, with white beaches and you in a grass skirt…"

Alec blushed at the image. He wasn't a big fan of beaches, in general–they tended to require a lot less clothing than he was comfortable with. Knowing Magnus, though, that was exactly what he was going for…

"Could we maybe go somewhere...older?" he asked, looking down at his lap. Magnus cocked his head to the side, curious.

"Like where?"

Alec blushed even further. He wasn't really sure what he meant by that–it had just slipped out.

"Never mind. We can go to the beach, if you want. But I'm not promising any...grass skirts." Whatever they were.

But Magnus wasn't satisfied.

"I don't want to go to the beach if you won't be happy."

Alec turned away.

"I never said I wouldn't be happy. I don't know what I was thinking when I said–"

"Do you want to go to Europe?"

Alec looked up at him, surprised. It was odd, but he could see it already–France, England, Germany, Italy. He could vacation with Magnus and still be near an Institute, in case an emergency popped up…

"That would be nice," he whispered, still staring at his lap. Magnus tilted his head up to meet his.

"You mean it? That's where you want to go?"

Alec swallowed.

"If...If my mother–"

Magnus cleared his throat.

"–sorry, if the _Clave_ doesn't have any work for me, then…" He glanced away, briefly. "...I'll go."

"And you _want_ to, right?" Magnus asked, moving to meet his eyes again, this time seriously looking for confirmation. "This is where you want to go?"

Alec mumbled something under his breath. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Alec turned even redder. He whispered something, almost as quietly as before. Magnus crossed his arms, impatient.

"You're gonna have to speak up if you want me to–"

"I said, 'Anywhere's fine as long as I'm with you,'" Alec said, rather loudly. Magnus's eyes popped. Alec looked away again, his sudden rush of confidence gone.

Then Magnus seemed to come down from his stunned state, and he drew Alec back again, this time capturing his lips.

"You just said the magic words, baby," he growled, throwing his arms around Alec's neck. Alec whimpered and buried his hands in Magnus's hair, taking back his earlier position with gusto.

**Author's Note: There you have it! I kind of threw this together after writing the first chapter, but I like it, anyway. Of course, I already had this written, so the next one might be a little slower unless inspiration strikes me out of nowhere. So, if you liked this (or if you didn't like it,) click on the little button below and leave a review!**


	3. A Sense of Dread

**Author's Note: Well, I WAS going to wait for eight reviews, but then a reviewer mentioned to me (in strong but still persuasive language) that she found that rather tacky, and frankly...I agree. I'd just seen other authors do it, and I was afraid it was the only way to get reviews...but that isn't true. I've gotten plenty for my other TMI story, and I didn't demand any then. So, from now on, I'm just going to request reviews. I won't withhold chapters (not that there was anything to withhold when I initially asked for eight) for reviews, but I will ask you as nicely as I can to review. Pretty please?**

**On another note, I feel I should mention that the first chapter actually serves as a prologue of sorts - the main story actually follows the timeline of chapter two. So this chapter takes place only a little bit after the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

Alec had just stepped out of a surprisingly-brief discussion with his mother–in short, he was good to go for Magnus's vacation–when he heard a high squeal.

He turned instantly, alarmed, but he still wasn't fast enough to stop Isabelle, who barreled into him full-force, throwing her arms around his neck and nearly knocking him over.

"Isabelle," he choked out, as she was nearly suffocating him. "What...are you _doing_?"

"She said yes!" was Isabelle's only reply, somehow managing to hug him tighter.

"What are you…"

Then Alec remembered Magnus's earlier words.

_"Besides, I already talked to Isabelle. She's all for it."_

"All for it" seemed to have been an understatement.

"Let go of him, Izzy, or there won't be anything left to pack for."

Alec was immensely grateful toward Jace as he stepped out of the side hallway, as well, because almost immediately, Isabelle let go of him.

"Thanks," he rasped, clutching his throat. Jace just looked amused, leaning against the wall.

"So you're going on a vacation, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, it's about time. Maybe a little sun will get rid of that gloomy look you've always got on your–"

"Where are you going?" Isabelle cut in, clearly uninterested in Jace's sarcasm today. "Tahiti? Cancun? Magnus mentioned something about grass skirts…"

There it was–that word again!

"We're going to Europe," he replied, and Isabelle's face fell.

"_Europe_?" she nearly screeched. "Why do you want to go to _Europe?_ It's always raining, and the beaches are lousy–"

"I don't like beaches."

She narrowed her gaze.

"That's not the point, Alexander–"

"I think Europe sounds amazing," Clary offered, stepping out from behind Jace. Alec had almost forgotten she was here. Though he was normally impartial to her, on this occasion, he could appreciate that, like him, she was a little shy.

"Sure, if dusty old museums and mundie monuments are your thing," Isabelle muttered darkly.

"Or topless beaches," Jace offered, smirking. "Of course, our Alec might not be able to fully appreciate those…"

Clary hit him on the arm. He just laughed.

"I've always wanted to go to Europe," Clary said, looking Alec in the eye. This was difficult, since she was so short. "Especially France. There's the Louvre–"

"Dusty old museum," Isabelle interrupted.

"–the Eiffel Tower–"

"Mundie monument."

"I get the point, Isabelle," Alec snapped, and Isabelle looked taken aback, as if she had no idea what she'd done to incite Alec's irritation.

"Sorry," she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I was just trying to be helpful. As far as romance goes, I think you're better off in bathing suits and suntan lotion, but if you want to bundle up, that's fine by me…"

Alec sighed, pinching his forehead. He hadn't even left yet and he was already exhausted. He felt his mind drifting back towards Magnus, who had accepted the idea of Europe so easily–had suggested it, even.

Then, something Isabelle said caught his attention.

"...going to have to completely rearrange his bags…"

His head snapped up. He remembered what Jace had said earlier, about there being nothing left to pack for.

"Wait a second, Isabelle," he said, holding a hand out for emphasis. "What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes for the trip, of course," she said, with a little shrug.

"Wait–_you're_ packing for me?"

She gave him a look that very much suggested the word "duh."

"I've been packing and repacking since Magnus first texted me," she said, as if it should have been obvious. She cocked an eyebrow at his expression. "What–you didn't think I was going to let you go like _that_, did you?"

She looked him up and down, taking in his usual sweater-and-jeans combo, and laughed out loud. He began to feel a sense of dread about this whole thing.

**Author's Note: So, how was that? I've always loved Alec and Isabelle's relationship, and I wanted to get it across here. I originally intended for this to be more Isabelle-and-Alec-centric, but then Jace popped up, and soon enough Clary snuck in, too. There is one element of the scene I didn't get to include. Maybe I'll get it in a later chapter... Well, that's it for now, and like I said, I'm not asking for any number of reviews - just begging you (on bended knee) TO review. They give me inspiration, I swear.**


	4. Dilemma

**Author's Note: So, I know I already updated today (I don't normally update this often, I swear!) but I was sitting down trying to write a scholarship essay, and this just CAME to me. I figure there's no real point in waiting until later when I have this ready, so, without further ado (I say that a lot, I've noticed,) ENJOY!**

**Alec:**

I need your help.

**Magnus:**

Anything. What is it?

**Alec:**

It's Isabelle. She's trying to pack for me.

**Magnus:**

And?

**Alec:**

ISABELLE is trying to pack for ME.

**Magnus:**

I fail to see the problem here. Your sister has an excellent taste in clothing.

**Alec:**

And I don't?

**Magnus:**

Do you really want me to answer that, honey?

**Alec:**

Fine. Look...can you just get her to back off a little?

**Magnus:**

You're asking me to talk to your sister about your clothes for the vacation? Why don't you just do it yourself?

**Alec:**

She'll just laugh at me. You're better with this stuff.

**Magnus:**

By "this stuff," I assume you are referring to my fabulous wardrobe?

**Alec:**

...Yeah.

**Magnus:**

I am displeased with your hesitation in answering my question.

**Alec:**

I wasn't hesitant!

**Magnus:**

Your use of an ellipsis suggests hesitation.

**Alec:**

Magnus, you have a fantastic wardrobe. The best I've ever seen. Besides, how would I know any different?

**Magnus:**

I suppose you're right, love. Now, back to this dilemma of yours. What are you suggesting I do?

**Alec:**

I don't know. Just...talk to her, or something. Get her to see sense.

**Magnus:**

You want her to let you pack your own clothes?

**Alec:**

Yes…

**Magnus:**

Well, that's no problem, then.

**Alec:**

So you'll talk to her?

**Magnus:**

Oh, heavens no. You think I want that kind of female rage hanging over me?

**Alec:**

Then what am I supposed to do?

**Magnus:**

Just trust me, Alexander. Pack your own bag and leave it somewhere she won't find it. I'll take care of everything.

**Alec:**

She'll never let me out of the house with my bag.

**Magnus:**

Have you no faith in me? By the time we get to Paris, you'll be all set with your usual drab wardrobe.

**Alec:**

We're going to Paris?

**Magnus:**

Of course. It's the land of romance. Naturally, it'll be our first stop. Now, why don't you go pack your bag and don't worry your pretty little demon-slaying head about your sister.

**Alec:**

Okay. Oh, and Magnus?

**Magnus:**

Yes, my love?

**Alec:**

Thank you.

**Magnus:**

Darling. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. Even if it is a sadly underdeveloped fashion sense…

**Alec:**

Lol. Guess I'll see you later.

**Magnus:**

You most certainly will. Next stop, Paris!

**Author's Note: And that was the chapter! I've always wanted to write a text chat between our little lovebirds, and this seemed like a good time to do it! (I did intend to have Isabelle pack Alec's clothes for the trip, but then I remembered the pictures in COFA, when Alec was definitely sporting his usual outfits.) Anyway, if you liked this, please review! I think half the reason this came to me so fast was the incredible support of the reviewers in the last chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Send Off

**Author's Note: Well, this took me all day, but the idea for it came to me earlier, so I thought I'd see if I could get a chapter out of it. Before I knew it, I'd written five pages. I hope you like it!**

"What time did he say he was coming?"

Alec gave his sister a look.

"He's still got five minutes, Isabelle."

She threw her hands up in the air.

"Then why are we out here?"

"No one asked you to come wait with me," he pointed out, and she rolled her eyes. "You could have helped Jace with Clary's training."

"Like there's any training going on in there," she remarked, rather harshly. Alec knew his sister was an impatient person. She didn't like to be kept waiting–even if the person she was waiting for wasn't supposed to show up for another five minutes. Because he didn't really want a crabby Isabelle as his send-off, he changed the subject.

"You know, I was wondering something," he began, looking up at her from his seat on the Institute's front steps. She glanced down at him over her nails.

"Hmm?"

"When I came out of the library yesterday, you already knew what Mom's answer was."

She shrugged.

"I was listening in."

"Through solid concrete?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. I used a listening rune. God, you can be so thick sometimes."

He stared at her, confused. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What's a listening rune?" He didn't remember Hodge ever teaching him about that one…

She laughed.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you've never used one to eavesdrop on Mom and Dad. Even you're not _that_ much of a goody-two-shoes."

"I'm not a goody-two-shoes," he protested. Her eyes widened.

"Wait–are you serious? You've _never_ used a listening rune?"

"I don't know what you're–"

His reply was cut off by the honk of a car horn. Living in New York, he was well-adapted to the noises taxis made, and he could tell when the beeps were just background noise. This one wasn't. He looked up and his heart leapt.

There stood Magnus, somehow already out of the taxi and leaning against it, hair done up in his usual spikes. He wasn't sure how, but it seemed like Magnus had managed to apply even more glitter than usual today.

Then Magnus's gaze landed on him (at least, he thought it did–it was hard to tell with the aviator sunglasses he was wearing,) and he jumped.

"Hey!" he called, removing the glasses and stepping off the cab. Alec rose to his feet at once, rushing to embrace Magnus. It had only been two days, but it seemed like an eternity since he'd been in his arms.

"Were you waiting for me?" Magnus asked, and Alec nodded. Magnus cooed. "That's so sweet! Though admittedly it ruined my entrance…"

"Entrance?" Alec asked, amused, looking up into his eyes. Magnus nodded earnestly.

"I was going to call you and tell you to look out your window, and then you'd see me leaning against the taxi, and you'd have to force yourself not to jump straight out the window in your rush to see me…"

Alec shook his head, burying his face in Magnus's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I spoiled your plans."

Magnus laughed.

"Oh, no–I like this much better. I don't think I would have been able to stand the wait while you got your things ready."

Alec just smiled, and then he felt Magnus's hand reach down to cup his chin, drawing his face up to meet his.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come." And then he brought their lips together in a short but passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Alec met Magnus's eyes.

"Did you figure out the...dilemma?"

Magnus just winked.

"Shall we get your suitcases loaded, my love?"

"Sure. Let me just–"

But Magnus shook his head, summoning Alec's luggage with a wave of his hand. Alec stared at him.

"_Magnus_!"

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"We're in public! Someone could have seen–"

"Do you see anyone looking?" Magnus asked, amused. Alec glanced around to see that, to his surprise, no one was.

"Are you...doing that?"

He shrugged.

"Possibly."

Despite Magnus's magical summoning, Alec refused to let him load the bags supernaturally. However, when he approached the trunk, it opened immediately. He gave Magnus a glare.

"Very attentive, that cab driver," was all Magnus had to say, examining his perfect nails. Alec just shook his head and picked up the biggest suitcase–the one Isabelle had loaded with clothes he'd never seen before. Then he stopped, confused.

"Where's your stuff?" he asked. Magnus glanced up.

"It's all there."

"But...there's only one suitcase in here." Even after Alec had put his foot down, Isabelle had still insisted on his bringing three bags–one for clothes, one for bathroom stuff and weapons he was quite sure wouldn't make it past security, and one full of books to keep him busy on the plane. He'd expected Magnus to bring a whole fleet of baggage.

Magnus just smiled at him.

"Let's just say I pack Mary Poppins style." At Alec's blank look, he dropped him another wink.

Alec's confusion was interrupted when he heard a familiar cough. He looked up, surprised, to see Jace standing a few feet away, Clary hovering behind him.

"Look, man," Jace said, shuffling his feet. "I just wanted...to wish you luck. Hope you have a nice time, and all."

Alec raised an eyebrow. Clearly this had been Clary's doing. Jace kept looking back at the Institute longingly, but his girlfriend's gaze was fierce. He could hardly believe that only a few months ago, he would have turned bright red and melted into a puddle of goo at this kind of sentiment from Jace. Instead, he stepped forward, meeting his parabatai.

"Thanks," he said, meaning it. Even though Jace would have never done this if not for Clary, he was still touched by the gesture. It would have been very easy to refuse outright. "I will."

He heard Magnus laugh under his breath.

"You have to send us pictures!" Isabelle cut in, rushing to join them, her bad mood gone. "Magnus, you'll make sure he doesn't forget?"

"Of course," Magnus said, giving a little bow.

"Have fun," Clary offered, stepping out a little from behind Jace.

"I will," he repeated, catching her eye. "I'll get...something from the Louvre for you."

She beamed, and he turned to finish putting his luggage away, only to find it gone, the trunk closed. He glared at Magnus, who shrugged.

"Get going already, you two," Jace said, and Alec met his eye. Before he could stop himself, he was hugging his blond partner. Jace looked surprised, but he didn't protest.

"Thanks for seeing me off," Alec said. He glanced at Clary and gave Jace a very Magnus-like wink. "Good luck."

Jace looked startled by his boldness. Magnus cleared his throat loudly, and Alec realized he was still hugging him. He broke away, turning slightly red.

"Well," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll see you guys…" He looked back at Magnus, realizing suddenly that he had no idea how long they'd be gone. The warlock just shrugged. "...when I get back."

Isabelle–whose expression suggested she had no intention of joining in the hug-fest–and Clary both said their goodbyes, though Jace still looked a little dumbstruck. Before he knew it, he was opening the taxi door to slide inside.

But he wasn't quite done. Before he could enter the taxi, he felt a long arm reach out to pull him back, yanking him upright. Magnus put a hand on the back of his head and kissed him, longer and more deeply this time. When they pulled apart, Alec's face was bright red.

Then Magnus pushed him into the taxi, giving the driver directions while Alec glanced back at the group. They were all staring–Jace baffled, Isabelle amused, and Clary delighted. He turned to Magnus.

"What was _that_ for?" he hissed, and Magnus grinned widely.

"Didn't want their last image of you to be _too_ cool, darling," he whispered, tapping him on the chin. "Red is definitely your color."

"You just wanted to kiss me in front of everyone."

Magnus shrugged.

"I can't deny the benefits, darling."

Alec sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"So...what did you do about my clothes?"

"Oh, I switched the bags ages ago. By the time Isabelle finds out, we'll be long gone."

**Author's Note: Aww! I love my boys! If you love them, too, feel free to drop a review to let me know!**


	6. All the Way

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Sorry this is so short, but it was killing me not to have an update for you guys, and this was all that was coming to me, so...I hope you like it until inspiration strikes again. Also, I read the postcards Cassie put out this week, which suggest that Alec and Magnus went to Egypt first, THEN Paris, but since I'd already written Paris into the story, I figured I'd just put that little fact aside and write it the way I planned.**

Magnus looked up from his book when he felt something land softly on his shoulder. To his surprise, he saw it was Alec's head. The dark-haired shadowhunter had been asleep for a while, but he had the odd habit of sleeping straight up in a chair. Magnus had tried to lower his seat–they were flying first class for a reason–but Alec had woken instantly. He'd insisted he preferred sitting up–he didn't feel comfortable laying back just yet. Magnus had wanted to tell him how ridiculous he was being, but it was Alec's first time on an airplane (which hadn't surprised him in the least, considering his lack of other real-world experiences,) so he'd allowed it.

But now, his head had fallen onto Magnus's shoulder. In other circumstances, Magnus would have loathed this kind of personal contact, but with Alec, he was delighted. Slowly, he put his book to the side and raised his hands, using one to ensure Alec stayed asleep this time while putting the other to the back of his head. He ran his fingers through Alec's messy hair, planting a soft kiss to his temple. The man across the aisle who had been giving Magnus's spell book strange looks all night–which was odd, because he'd glamoured it to look like a copy of _Us Weekly_–finally sighed, as if he'd had some question of his answered. Magnus ignored this.

Alec was so peaceful when he slept. So innocent, like a child. Seeing him like this always made Magnus remember that he technically _was_ still an innocent. Despite heavy make-out sessions and an often-shared bed, the couple still had yet to go all the way. Magnus was perfectly willing to wait until Alec was ready, but he had 800 years of near-instant satisfaction to fight against. He tried to remember _his_ first time, to see if it had been as difficult for him as it clearly was for Alec, but even his fantastic memory had its limits. Trying to remember his first...well, it was a muddle of faces, some of them male, some of them female, some of them indistinguishable. He wondered for a moment just how many people (and distinctly not-people) he'd been with...but he put that aside. What did the past matter? He was with Alec now. Surely that was all that mattered.

** Author's Note: Sorry again about the shortness! I figured you'd rather have a short update than no update at all. Also, as I'm sure you noticed, that ending was a reference to COFA, in which Magnus's past does have quite an impact. There are a few other references to COFA in this story (some are already present, some are still to come,) and I won't tell you about all of them, but I didn't want you to think the ending was some big cliffhanger, or anything.**

**As to the fact that Magnus and Alec haven't yet "gone all the way"–that's just what I felt would have been at this time in their story. It's partially the way I see the characters, and partially what Cassie said on her Twitter when asked if our boys had been to South Carolina (if you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up.) Her response was, "By COFA, yes." In my mind, that implies that they crossed this line during the course of COFA (as in, on their trip,) though I suppose it could also be interpreted as having happened before COFA (which technically still encompasses much of their trip.) Those reasons coupled with Alec's behavior during COFA led me to this conclusion. Anyway, sorry about this ridiculously long AN, and I'll see you next time! Oh, and please review! I love them! I really, really do!**


	7. Air Travel

**Author's Note: So, I INTENDED to make this a longer chapter, especially after the ridiculous shortness of the last chapter, but...well...as you'll see in the note below...I'm having a bit of trouble at the moment. But, that aside, I hope you can find it in your hearts to put up with somewhat shorter chapters until I get my groove back. And let me tell you, when that groove finally arrives...WATCH OUT! **

Despite his brief nap on the plane, Alec hadn't actually managed to get much sleep during the trip. Instead, most of the ride had been spent talking to Magnus, who had tortured his younger boyfriend by speaking loudly about Clave and Downworld issues before finally revealing, an hour later, that he'd set up a spell around their seats so that everyone around them heard boring discussions about the weather. Alec was still doubtful, thinking the warlock had just said this to make him feel better, until he got up to go to the bathroom and a neighbor asked him if his friend was a meteorologist. Magnus, with his perfect hearing, naturally picked up on this question and shot back a remark, which came out as, "Nice day for flying, huh?"

When they finally arrived at their destination, after at least three movies Alec could have done without, he was exhausted. It wasn't easy sleeping on an airplane. The whole process of flying terrified him. Using a portal was just so much more _stable_. He didn't understand how Jace could steal a vampire motorcycle and fly off into the distance so easily.

"What time is it?" he asked, looking out the pitch-black windows of the airport.

"New York or Paris time?" was Magnus's reply, as he checked the gold pocket watch he'd called his "flying companion." The only time Alec had glanced at it, he'd been so utterly confused by all the symbols and extra hands that he'd had to turn away to avoid a headache.

"Whichever one your watch is set to."

"It's set to both, my love. Along with the other thirty-eight time zones of the world."

Alec stared at him.

"There are _forty_ times zones on your watch?"

"Well, technically sixty-five, if you include nautical time zones…"

"What's a nautical–?"

Magnus shook his head.

"Not important. Anyway, it's two o'clock in the morning Paris time, though to your body, it's only eight."

"Eight? Then why am I so tired?"

"Air travel is very draining, love. Check-in, security, horrible excuses for snacks…"

"I thought they were good," Alec offered, thinking back to the salad and grilled chicken he'd received. But Magnus made a disgusted sound.

"Atrocious. Honestly, first class food has really gone down in the last few years…"

**Author's Note: Okay, I was REALLY trying to get more out of this chapter, but writer's block has hit me hard in the last week and this is as far as I can go. I hope you enjoyed it, anyway! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can, and in the meantime, please review! They're the only things that get me through these rough patches! Honestly, I don't think I'd ever be able to update without them (at least, not at a completely erratic and mood-driven pace.) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Ready

**Author's Note: So, I'm not COMPLETELY over my writer's yet, but I caught a whiff of inspiration today while working on my homework (there seems to be a link between my inspiration and homework deadlines...hmm...) Anyway, read on!**

"Well...this is it."

Alec looked up at Magnus in surprise. He'd never heard him sound anything less than brazenly confident, so this strangely self-conscious tone was new to him.

"Magnus? Are you okay?"

The spiky-haired warlock looked down at him. They were standing in front of a hotel room door–though the place was closer to a palace than a hotel, really–and Magnus had a weird look on his face, like he had something stuck in his throat. Alec knew the feeling well.

"I'm...I'm fine," he replied, swallowing. Okay, this was getting out of hand. _Magnus_ looking nervous? "It's just...I'm really glad you're here with me."

"You said that earlier," Alec pointed out, and Magnus nodded. Suddenly, he bent down and captured Alec's lips in one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever experienced. Alec was only too willing to comply, throwing his arms around Magnus's neck and standing on his tiptoes to compensate their difference in height. Before, he wold have been terrified to do this in such an open setting, where anyone could see them, but things had changed since then. He had changed. That kiss in the Accords Hall had sealed it. If he could proclaim his love for Magnus in front of his family and all his fellow Shadowhunters, he could certainly do it in an empty hotel floor.

With one hand, Magnus withdrew the key card the check-in lady had given him, sticking it in the lock. It took him several tries with his attention otherwise occupied, but after a minute or so, the lock beeped and he yanked the door open.

Alec stumbled inside, lips still crushed together with Magnus's, fumbling for the light switch in the pitch-dark room. But Magnus swatted his hand away–he was so _eager _today–and led him in the right direction. For once, Alec was thankful for his boyfriend's ability to see in the dark.

They continued kissing until Alec's legs hit the bed, and then Magnus was all over him, pulling off his shirt while somehow kissing up and down his neck. Alec moaned and managed to kick off his shoes, jerking Magnus's shirt up and off, as well, throwing it over his head. That seemed to be too much for Magnus. He pounced, pinning his boyfriend to the bed, his shoes disappearing in the process, groaning as Alec's hands rose to fist in his hair.

Then Alec's hips made an involuntary–but not entirely unwelcome–circular motion, and Magnus stopped dead. He broke the kiss, rising on his hands to lord over Alec. The younger boy squirmed, unhappy with the loss.

"Alec," he whispered, his voice low. "I...I don't want so scare you off–God knows I'd never want that–but if you keep going the way you're going, well...I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself."

To Magnus's great surprise, Alec actually gave him a shy smile.

"I know. I've been thinking about this for a while, actually."

Magnus's eyes practically shot out of his head.

"You _have_?"

Alec nodded.

"Ever since...well, do you remember after the Accords Hall?"

Magnus smirked. That was more like it.

"How could I forget?" he asked, nuzzling Alec in a tender break from his newly-cautious attitude. After Alec's large-scale coming-out–and the battle that quickly followed–the boys had made their way to the house where Magnus was staying at the time, barely able to separate themselves long enough to make the short journey. They had almost done the deed (as Jace liked to so callously put it) right there, but Alec had been nervous and Magnus didn't push him, only too willing to continue what had started in the Accords Hall. They'd pushed a lot of boundaries–a lot more than Alec had ever thought he'd be comfortable with–but had never actually crossed the finish line. But now, a million miles away with nothing to interrupt him, Alec was ready.

"I want to," he whispered, running a hand through the spiky locks. Magnus sighed with pleasure. "I'm ready. I _want_ this. I want you."

In the faint moonlight, Alec saw Magnus duck his head. He thought he saw a hand sweep across his eyes, but it was too dark and fast to tell.

"You're sure?" Magnus asked, his voice steady. "You're absolutely sure?"

Alec nodded. He knew Magnus could see him.

"Well, then," Magnus said, lifting a hand from the bed. "First thing's first–we'll need a little light."

Alec was surprised, but he braced himself for a sudden deluge of light. There wasn't one. Only a dim glow followed Magnus's snap, as if every lamp in the room had gotten together to figure out the most romantic mood possible. He blushed slightly, and Magnus stroked his cheek.

"That's more like it, darling."

Alec smiled. The lighting was just dim enough that he couldn't see the rest of the room–only what was right in front of him. But that didn't make a bit of difference, because he only had eyes for Magnus as he bent back down to capture his lips once again.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, it seems like a cliffhanger, but it's not. This is all I'm writing of their first time (unless I decide to write a one-shot in the future, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.) The reasons for this are simple: for one thing, this story is rated T, and I don't have any intents to change that. It's not that I'm **_**against**_** M-rated fics (a single glance to my favorites list shows otherwise,) but this story is about their journey. I'm not going to say I'll **_**never **_**change the rating, but for now, it's set this way. The other reason is, to me, Alec and Magnus's first time is just so...**_**personal.**_** I'll give you bits here and there, of course, but I don't want it to read like a scene to get some jollies out of the audience. Not that there's anything wrong with lemons–I've written them myself, and they can be an excellent tool for storytelling. It's just, to me, in this specific scene, I feel it should be more intimate between them, with no outsiders looking in. It's probably a really weird thing to say, I know, but it's how I feel.**

** Anyway, enough with that. I just wanted to thank you all for putting up with my crazy cycle of writer's block (which I'm still in–I just felt a rare spring of inspiration today,) and to do so, I'm posting a link to a picture of their hotel room on my profile. Alec won't get to see the room until the next chapter–he's a little distracted right now–but you can go ahead and catch a glimpse. If you're more the type who likes to imagine the setting, feel free to completely ignore this paragraph, but if you're interested, feel free to go look. In the meantime, please be kind and leave a review for me, even if it's just to say that I'm the worst person ever for depriving you of your lemony goodness!**


	9. Waking Up

**Author's Note: I've been working this chapter in my head for a few days now, but I just got the time to sit down and actually write it. One of my reviewers last chapter mentioned that I have a tendency to drag in my AN's, so I'll keep this short–enjoy!**

Alec's body came to life faster than his brain did. His eyes slowly fluttered open, but everything was a blur of color and light. He could feel the smoothness of the silk sheets, smell the familiar strawberry scent of his loved one's hair, hear the gentle silence of morning. Finally, his brain waves reached his eyes, and Magnus's face came into focus before him.

He smiled at the image. Normally his boyfriend preferred to remove his make-up before going to bed–he had told Alec on more than one occasion that he liked the feeling of freshness when he woke up–but last night, he'd been too preoccupied to bother. Now his normally-perfect mask was off-kilter; his eyeliner had smudged, and his mascara was running slightly.

Alec didn't mind the changes. He'd never really cared for his boyfriend's grooming habits, anyway–he preferred his face clean of all product–and seeing him this way seemed so...sweet. Like Magnus was letting him see a side of him no one else could.

Of course, if Magnus was having any such thoughts, he was having them subconsciously. He was still fast asleep, dead to the world. Alec was used to being the first one awake. The warlock didn't even open for business until noon–often later, if he'd thrown a party the night before.

Alec wanted to curl up into Magnus's arms, but the clean freak inside of him wouldn't allow it. He was sweaty and sticky–mostly from last night's activity–and desperately in need of a shower. As quietly as he could, he slipped out of bed and searched for the bathroom.

It was then that he noticed just how _big_ the hotel room was. And it wasn't just the vast size that baffled him–the furniture was all ornate, with lush chaises and armchairs, all surrounding delicate coffee table that held a bottle of wine. How much had Magnus spent on their room?

Alec wanted to turn around and demand the answers from his sleeping boyfriend, but the thought of disturbing that peaceful figure to nag him about money–especially when he'd probably done it to try and make Alec happy–just seemed wrong. So he sighed to himself, locating the bathroom at last and crossing the fancy room to reach it.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he saw a familiar figure draped across the bed. He closed the door and Magnus sat up, legs dangling off the edge.

"You left," he said simply, picking at a tassel on the expensive bedspread. Alec frowned. He hadn't expected this.

"I didn't know you were awake," he said, crossing the floor to stand by the bed. Magnus raised his head to look at him.

"I wasn't. When I woke up, you were already gone. I thought I'd dreamed the whole thing until I heard the shower running."

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said cautiously, sitting down beside him. He reached out a hand to touch Magnus's arm. The warlock seemed surprised by the tender gesture, and he relaxed to it.

"I _suppose_ you didn't mean anything by it," he offered, giving Alec a sly smile. "I mean, you didn't seem particularly afraid of intimacy last night."

Alec turned pink, which only seemed to spur Magnus on. He crawled around to hover behind him, the silk robe he'd slipped on brushing his back. He jumped.

"I never imagined you'd be a screamer," Magnus whispered in his ear, and Alec felt his heartbeat speed up.

"I did not scream," he protested, turning to look Magnus in the eye. He had removed his make-up, so his face was clean and pure, the way Alec liked it best. He chuckled, low in his chest.

"Through the walls, baby."

Alec turned bright red. Magnus kissed his neck.

"But I don't mind. I found it rather enticing, really. It's a good thing I thought ahead to reserve the master suite, so our closest neighbors are below us…"

That brought Alec's attention back to the room.

"Magnus," he began, wondering how to ask this. He decided to just get right to it. "How much did you spend on this room?"

"Enough."

Alec leveled his gaze.

"That's not an answer."

Magnus shrugged.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes!"

He raised an eyebrow. Alec fought back another blush.

"It's just...I don't want you spending all your money on me. I know you have a tendency to go all-out, and...well…"

Magnus just laughed.

"Trust me, baby, you haven't _seen_ all-out yet. And besides, I got a discount. The owner of this hotel is an old friend of mine."

"How old?" Alec hedged, knowing Magnus's definition of old was far different than his.

Magnus smiled.

"Let's just say we met back when Monsieur Eiffel was drawing his towers with crayons."

**Author's Note: Tee-hee! I hope you didn't mind Magnus's imagery–he's so dirty-minded, sometimes! Since you were so wholly understanding of my omission of a lemon in the last chapter, I thought you deserved a taste, at least! So, if you liked it, please review! I'll love you forever and ever if you do!**


	10. Relaxed

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry this took so long! I really didn't mean for it to be such a long stretch! I bet everyone had given up on me… Anyway, I plan on getting to Paris eventually, but before then, I figured you wouldn't mind another little scene in the hotel room. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay!**

"Magnus?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Magnus turned, midway through applying lipliner. Alec was looking down at himself with a strange face.

"Are my clothes really that bad?"

Magnus choked, turning away momentarily to stall for time. Alec crossed his arms, sitting angrily down on the bed. Magnus sighed and put the makeup down.

"Honey," he said, sitting down next to him. "I love you very much."

"What does that have to do with–?"

"And that includes accepting some of your more..._troubling_ qualities. I'm sure you do the same. For instance, I like my home with a certain amount of personality–"

"If by that you mean you're a complete slob," Alec agreed dryly. Magnus ignored him.

"–and you're more of a follower of the cult of Billy Mays. You're not as bad as your irritating partner, but I understand. I _accept_ these things about you."

"I thought this was about mutual acceptance."

Magnus shrugged daintily.

"Some of us take more adjusting to than others."

Alec hit him with a pillow.

"At least I don't spend three hours every day in front of the mirror."

Magnus snatched the pillow away, holding it over his boyfriend's head.

"At least I _look_ in a mirror, honey."

"I look in the mirror," Alec protested, reaching for the pillow and failing. "I'm just not a glitter whore like you."

Magnus grinned.

"The end result is well worth it, darling. Besides–" He leaned in close. "–you know you love my sparkles."

Alec was going to make a snarky comment, but Magnus had laid his well-lined lips to the hollow of his throat, and all it took was one warm breath and he was silenced.

Alec was horrified with this reaction. He remembered what Magnus had done to him last night, somehow relaxing him while at the same time making it so that his every movement was magnified tenfold. It had been wonderful–not to mention immensely pleasurable–at the time, but used here, a bit alarming. Had Magnus always possessed the skills to have his inexperienced boyfriend as putty in his hands, but held back to preserve his sense of innocence? If Magnus could do this whenever they were at an impasse, how was Alec ever going to win an argument again? Not that he won all that many to begin with, but it was still an unsettling thought.

"Magnus," he said, using all of his willpower to keep any trace of breathlessness from his voice. "We have to…" He faltered as Magnus's lips trailed downward. Oh, the things that _mouth_ could do! "...get dressed."

"Don't want to," Magnus murmured, sounding very much like a five-year-old as Alec shivered from the feeling of him speaking so close to his neck.

"We..._have_ to. You spent all this money. We need to...see the city."

"Stay here with me," Magnus breathed, moving back to meet his eyes. Alec shuddered again, this time with his whole body. "Paris can wait. Let's enjoy our hotel room...a little while longer."

Alec was probably already beyond reason, but when Magnus's lips descended over his own, he gave up completely. He was right. Paris could wait.

He didn't realize he'd said this aloud until Magnus smirked slightly, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

"That's my man. Why bother with the city of romance when I've already got my very own shadowhunter right here in my bed?"

Alec blushed, and Magnus just laughed, ending the conversation and coming in for more.

**AN: And there you have it! Again, sorry it took so long, and I promise I'll get to Paris EVENTUALLY. This just came to me, and I figured it was better than nothing! Plus, I have a feeling our boys wouldn't be leaving their hotel room anytime soon after a night like that…**

** Please review! I'll love you forever and ever and ever if you do!**


	11. Ice Cream

**Author's Note: I just sort of sat down today and decided to write, and this was what came out! It feels better than my last effort...maybe just because I finally managed got them out of the hotel room….**

** Enjoy!**

Alec propped his chin on his knee as he watched Magnus chat with the ice cream vendor. Ice cream had a different name in France, but he couldn't remember what it was. His lessons in foreign languages hadn't included much in the way of sweets.

But Magnus had insisted that, after Italy, France had the best ice cream in the world, and Alec had been more than willing to oblige. He was hungry after the action a little over an hour ago.

He felt a slow blush creeping to his face as he recalled the events of the morning. Somehow Magnus had coerced him into a second romp on the bed (their first being the previous night,) and though Alec would have ordinarily thought it a waste of precious sightseeing time, Magnus's lazy vacationing attitude was starting to rub off on him.

Also, what they'd been doing could hardly be considered a waste of time.

But still–_twice!_ In less than a day's time! What would his mother say about such a carefree schedule?

Actually, it would probably be best to leave his mother out of this kind of thing.

Shuddering, he turned back to Magnus, who was watching the ice cream being scooped with wide, childlike eyes. He was really kind of cute when he got excited about something. Alec smiled, shifting his body to get a better view.

Magnus turned to check on Alec, and when he saw him staring, shot him a wink across the courtyard. Naturally, the usual blush popped up, but a wave of pleasure went through him, as well. There was something exciting about knowing that wink was for him.

"Hey," Magnus said, at Alec's side in a flash. His movements were probably a little too fast for a normal person, but Alec put it aside. He could worry about secrecy later.

"Hey," he replied, taking the cone Magnus outstretched. Naturally, Magnus's ice cream was at least seven different colors, with almonds and sprinkles thrown in, seemingly at random. He'd been horrified when Alec told him he just wanted vanilla. As a compromise, he'd made Alec get a cone dipped in chocolate sprinkles.

"What were you doing over here?" Magnus asked, taking a seat beside Alec and stretching his long legs out in front of him. "You looked pretty wrapped up in thought."

Alec shrugged.

"I was thinking about you, mostly."

Magnus's eyes widened at this, and he got that childish look on his face again.

"Really?" he asked, his cat's eyes sparkling. Alec nodded.

"Why?"

Magnus shrugged delicately, turning to his ice cream.

"Nothing. It just makes me happy."

"I think about you a lot," Alec admitted, and at Magnus's surprised expression, his face turned red. He decided to focus on eating his ice cream.

"Really," Magnus said again, this time sounding a little cautious, like he was afraid if he said the wrong thing, Alec might change his mind. Alec just nodded, still bright red.

"I just…" He paused, oddly nervous. "I...I think about you. Even when you're not around. I guess it's because...because…"

Magnus's eyes were practically the size of his head as he waited for Alec to finish.

"...because I love you."

Alec's voice was barely above a whisper, but that didn't seem to matter to Magnus. He stared at Alec, his hands shaking slightly, like he wasn't sure what to do with them.

"Baby," he whispered, his golden eyes so full of emotion Alec couldn't look away. He reached out a hand, tentatively, as if he was afraid Alec would back away, and brushed his cheek. His touch was soft, gentle. Then, in front of the whole world (or at least the whole courtyard of tourists,) he leaned in and kissed him.

And for once, Alec didn't panic. He didn't sit there, too stunned to respond. And he certainly didn't push him away. He immediately scooted closer to Magnus on the bench, using the hand that wasn't holding his ice cream to take the back of Magnus's neck, deepening the kiss. Magnus moaned into his mouth.

"_Alec_," he breathed, when they broke apart for air. He looked completely stunned. "Where did all this come from?"

Alec blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're usually not so..._open _about your feelings. Not in public, anyway. Well, _especially_ not in public, I should say. You're still pretty quiet about romantic stuff in private…"

"Magnus," Alec said, interrupting him mid-rant, glancing down at the bench as he ran a scuffed shoe along the ground. He lifted his eyes to meet Magnus's. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?"

Magnus looked a little baffled, but his face quickly broke out into a smile.

"Many, many people," he answered, closing the distance between their faces again. "Sadly, I have a tendency not to listen to good advice."

Despite this, he met Alec's lips again, effectively ending the conversation. And, while many thoughts ran through Alec's head before they were taken over by the feeling of kissing Magnus, one note of pride in particular stood out:

He wasn't even _tempted_ to blush.

**Author's Note: And there you go! Chapter Eleven! I really felt you guys deserved another chapter for being such good reviewers and fans, and today felt like the day, so….I guess I just went with it. And it worked! Or so I hope….**

** If you liked this (or if you didn't–I can take it, I promise!) please review! I love, love, love, love, LOVE my reviewers! Really, I do!**


End file.
